Typhoon the Hedgehog
Typhoon the Hedgehog '(台風 ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ '' Taifū za Hejjihoggu) one of Gabriella’s best friends and band mates. He’s mostly active, helping his friends and a cool and loyal friend. After moving to Station Square, he and the others resume their songs under the first album. Typhoon was raised in Rave Island where he performs his music and consists with Electric Daisy band, also he upgrades the new songs for another albums for Gabriella and the others. He is a DJ of the band, writes songs in his music diary and listens to the different types of music. He becomes housemates with Alisha after being abandoned from unknown circumstances. But, it has revealed that Typhoon’s mother has abandoned him, Typhoon refuse to talk to her after she left him for her another relationship. Character Profile *ALSO CALLED: Ty *AGE: 15 *SPECIES: Hedgehog *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: 33kg *FUR COLOUR: Yellow *SKIN COLOUR: Peach *EYE COLOR: Amber *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: Surfing, games, helping others, music, fireflies, break-dancing, singing, having fun, *DISLIKES: Evil, cruelty, psychos, losing, snobby people, annoying people, operations, cheaters, con artists *ABILITY TYPE: Speed Character Early life Typhoon was born and raised in Rave Island (formerly known as Ibiza). He lived with his promiscuous, controlling mother Effy, until when Typhoon was eight-years-old, Effy has left him alone at home and goes to the party instead. However, the neighbours have reported Effy to the social services and taken Typhoon to care. Insisting that Effy was a bad mother, she disappears after being reportedly outcast by one of her neighbours for not being with her son. He was fostered and raised by Angel and Trey. Personality Typhoon is brave, friendly, laidback and optimistic. He loves having fun with his friends when it comes to adventures. He is quite fun-loving where he brings the warmer side of life, can help out those who needed. Typhoon can be quick to anger at times, but he can forgive or cheer up someone easily. He is very active and sporty, brilliant at hoverboarding, volleyball and basketball, his favorite activities. It has said that Typhoon has a cleared hatred to his mother, Effy who couldn’t cope with the death of his father and inability to take care of him. He carries a certain amount of bitterness and haven’t been talking to her since long time. Abilities and Talents * '''Energy manipulation: '''Typhoon was born to create and control the energies, having mixed together with flickers and light. He used them greatly, can handle it delicate enough to creates energy or flickers in the palm of his hands. He can use his power attack by striking at his target, even creating the other weaponry such as cyclones, punches, kicks and dynamites. He can also create the field of energy to protect himself. * '''Physical abilities; Typhoon is one of the powerful and skilled fighters and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat, being able to go up against and beat others with far more experience. Typhoon has demonstrated with superhuman strength able take on the tough opponents with his powers and defends himself. * Acrobatic skills: '''Typhoon is also shown to have reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, he is nearly as acrobatic as Sonic, also can jump very high. * '''Capoeira: Typhoon is skilled of Capoeira, a Brazilian marital arts. Similarity of break-dancing, he performs some flying kicks leaving trail of sparks. * Martial arts: '''Typhoon has received that he has been training in martial arts. Aside with Capoeira, he's able to use powerful attacks with his punches and flip kicks. * '''Power combination: Typhoon allowed himself and the others to combine his powers and theirs, to create a powerful energy to strike at their target Weakness Typhoon’s memories were erased, although he discovers from his social workers that his mother, Effy has abandoned him. His bitterness towards Effy makes him refuse to communicate, he certainly ignores her text messages and phones calls when she was trying to reach him. He has been keeping the secret from everyone not knowing what’s happening between him and Iffy. The ones who knows about his secrets are Alisha, Ace, Gabriella, Jay and Lauren. Relationships Friends Typhoon is one of Gabriella's best friends from the band. He was helping Gabriella for a new songs and keeps it in his journal. Also he helps her and the others for composing songs for their concerts. Typhoon was one of Sonic's loyal friends, who helps him on adventures and ongoing battles with Dr. Eggman. Family Typhoon has received that he has biological parents. His mother is Effy, who is very domineering and promiscuous, has a strained relationship with Typhoon. His father is unknown, however he tragically past away when he was murdered by Steve in a house on fire. Romance Typhoon's dating with Alisha, which was demonstrated on Sonic Advance 4, the episode mode. Alisha reveals her feelings towards Typhoon that she loves him very much. Also, the pair moved in and began having fun together. Trivia * Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters